


We can wander through the forest, And do so as we please.

by pameytilla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Can be read as OT4, De-aged Adrien, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kidfic, Older Characters, Peacock!Nino, almost, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: She thought back to how it had happened. Chat had been flirting with her like normal, and then there was a flash and Adrien was there. It would have been unsurprising, if only he weren't a child.orAdrien is de-aged, Alya, Nino and Marinette have to take care of him.





	1. The Begining.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own miraculous ladybug, and make no profit from this. 
> 
> Also, I'm not french so sorry about any inacuracies. 
> 
> Title is from the Adventure Time ending song or the Island song by Ashley Eriksson
> 
> The character have finushed school by this point and are living with each other, also Alya has the fox miraculous and Nino has the peacock one.

"Oh my god." Alya exclaimed, "is that Adrien?"

Marinette nodded her head, "I'm not sure what happened." she said. "One second Chat was there, and then well, this." She motioned towards Adrien.

She thought back to how it had happened. Chat had been flirting with her like normal, and then there was a flash and Adrien was there. It would have been unsurprising, if only he weren't a child.

"Should we call Master Fu?" Alya offered weakly.

"I already did that. He said to bring him in tomorrow." Marinette sighed. "How're we going to explain this to Nino?"

"Marinette don't worry, Nino will understand." Alya smiled. "Besides if Fu thought it was serious, he'd have made you go see him already."

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss?" Marinette and Alya turned to face the small child that was most definately Adrien. "Do you know where my mother and father are?"

Marinette winced and Alya bent down so that she was eye level with him.

"Your parents asked us to take care of you. I'm Alya, and this is my friend Marinette. Our other friend Nino should be here soon." Alya smiled at the child who looked at her with wide green eyes.

"Did they go on another buisness trip?"

"Yeah, so we're going to take care of you for a while. Is that okay?" Alya answered him easily while Marinette cringed internaly.

Adrien nodded. "Okay." He was wearing an oversized t-shirt, the blue one with black spots that Adrien sometimes wore.

"Do you want a cookie?" Alya offered, and Adrien nodded enthusiasticly.

"Uh, yes please."

"I got it Alya, stay with him?" Marinette asked Alya who nodded.

Marinette smiled and headed to the kitchen to grab a cookie and a plate for Adrien.

She opened the door to see their four kwamis arguing.

"Uh Tiki?" Marinette asked her red kwami.

"Yes Marinette?"

"What's going on?" She said as she grabbed a plate from the shelf and placed a cookie onto it.

"We're discussing what to do next, about Adrien." Trixx supplied cooly.

"Yeah, and how this happened." Plagg added around a slice of camembert.

Tiki rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, well do you think he'll be okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course he will, it's not like this hasn't happened before." Duusu said assuredly.

"It-It's not?"

"No, if anything this is an easy fix." the blue kwami grinned at her.

"Okay, thanks." she picked up the plate and headed into the other room.

"Marinette, wait!" she turned to see the black cat kwami looking at her urgently. "If anything changes, tell me okay?"

She smiled. "Will do, thanks guys."

She headed back into the other room where Adrien and Alya were.

"Nino, stop that." Alya yelled at Nino, as he was filming Adrien who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, man! This is so going on my Instagram."

"Stop recording, you can't put that up there." Alya scolded, "Marinette, tell him."

Marinette rolled her eyes. She had known this was going to happen.  
"Nino, stop that. We can't do that."

"Why not?" He frowned at her.

"Because we don't know what's wrong yet, it might be permanent."

"Fine." Nino huffed.

"Uh, Miss Marinette?"

Marinette sighed, "Yes Adrien?"

"Why are you fighting?" His bottom lip was wobbling a little.

"Oh, we're not sweetie. It's fine." Alya smiled at him.

"Nobody's fighting Adrien, look here, I got you a cookie. Come sit with me on the sofa and eat it?" She offered him her hand, and he hesitantly took it.

Marinette led him over to the sofa and handed him the plate. His green eyes widened in awe as he picked up the cookie.

"All of it?"

Marinette smiled at him encouragingly. "All of it."

Adrien smiled at her, as he bit into the cookie Marinette had to wonder if Adrien was allowed to eat cookies when he was a child.

Marinette checked the time, it was pretty late. Nino aparently had had the same idea as he was checking the time on his phone.

"Guys? It's pretty late. Should we get him to bed?" Nino gestured towards Adrien.

"Good idea," Alya agreed. "Where's he going to sleep though?"

"His room is probably fine, but we could probably put him in the spare one."

"I'll take him," Nino offered. "C'mon Adrien. Bedtime." He picked Adrien up of of the sofa and carried him in the direction of his room.

"I'm going to get him some clothes, what size do you think he needs?" Alya asked her easily.

"Do you want me to come with?" Marinette offered with a smile.

"Please, then lets go quick, before the shops shut." Alya dragged her towards the door.


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Nino and Marinette take Adrien to see Master Fu and then they go out for ice cream.  
> The Agrestes' method of parenting is questioned.

"Hello Adrien," Master Fu smiled at the blonde child.

"Uh, hello Sir," Adrien said uncertinaly looking towards Marinette for encouragemet.

Marinette smiled warmly and nodded at him.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Master Fu encouraged him.

"I'm six and a half."

Master Fu smiled kindly at him.

"May I speak with your friends outside quickly Adrien?" he asked warmly. Adrien nodded in conformation and Nino, Alya and Marinette were ushered out of the room by the elderly man.

"So the good news is," Master Fu sighed, "it will wear off, we just don't know when that is."

"So, he's stuck like that?" Alya cried, "you can't do anything?"

"Unfortunatly not my dear, you just have to wait it out."

"So we can't do anything? At all?" Nino wailed.

"Other than take care of him, no there is not." Master Fu said gravely. "Although, it might be best if I look into his condition. I'll contact you if I find anything.

"Alright." Marinette nodded. "That sounds good."

"Come on Adrien, let's go," Nino called to the child from the doorway.

"Okay," Adrien pulled himself to the floor, and made his way towards the door.

"You wanna get some ice-cream?" Alya smiled at him.

"R-really?" he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes!" she smiled. "What flavor do you want?"

"Uh," he looked towards Nino unsuredly. Nino grinned at him.

"How about strawberry? That sound good?" he offered.

"Yeah," Adrien nodded, smiling slightly.

Nino took his hand and guided him out of the building.

"There's an café a short while from here." Marinette said as they left the building after exchanging goodbyes with Master Fu.

"Alright, let's go then." Alya grinned.

They reached the café after a short walk. Alya ordered tea for the three of them, and strawberry ice cream for Adrien.

"Have you ever had ice cream before Adrien?" Marinette asked him curiously.

"Not for a long time." he said around bites. "My father doesn't like it; you won't tell him? Will you?"

"No, of course not." Marinette shook her head as Nino raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay Adrien," Alya smiled at him, "what do you have at home?"

He shrugged. "My father gives the chef orders about what I can have."

Alya's mouth formed a silent 'oh' and the three exchanged a look.

"Do you have photoshoots?"

"Sometimes, my mother does them with me. And sometimes my father does too."

"Is it any fun?" Nino asked him.

"A bit. It's kind of boring. Why?"

"Because we want to know." Marinette smiled at him.

Alya nodded, "None of us have ever done photoshoots before. It sounds really interesting." Nino nodded his head in agreement with Alya's statement.

"Okay." Adrien said and turned his attention back to his ice cream.

Alya sipped her tea thoughtfully and Nino watched the child curiously.

Alya pulled her phone out and snapped a photo of Adrien with his ice cream.

"I figure he'll want to see this." Alya said. "When he's back."

Nino and Marinette peered at the photo over Alya's shoulder. Even as a child Adrien was very photogenic.

He was smiling with his wide green eyes looking at the ice cream in awe.

Marinette grinned at her and sipped her tea.

"We're almost like parents now huh?" she smiled at Adrien, watching him made her feel kind of protective and she was sure the other two felt the same.


	3. Home-Made Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bakes some cookies while Adrien has never made cookies before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. In my mind, Adrien and Marinette are like, kind of close at this point and this is my attempt at showing that?
> 
> As always; don't own any characters or their world. No profit is made, this is just for fun.

"Miss Marinette?"

"Yes Adrien?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm, uh making cookies," she showed him the batter she was stirring. "See?"

"That turns into cookies?" he looked up at her with his wide green eyes, that she most definatley did not have a soft spot for.

"Yes," she smiled. "You put it in the oven and the heat makes them go all golden."

"Oh."

"Adrien," she ventured, "have you ever made cookies before?"

He shook his head.

"Father says that's what he pays the chef for."

Marinette frowned thoughtfuly. She had fond memories of learning how to bake with her parents, definatley before she was at Adrien's age.

"Wanna help me?"

His eyes lit up in surprise. "R-really?"

"Yes!" she smiled. "Can you help me spoon out the batter onto the tray?"

He nodded enthusiasticly.

"Here," she handed him a spoon, "use this to scoop out the batter."

He scooped the batter out, mostly evenly albeit a bit messy.

"Good job Adrien!"

He smiled up at her with the biggest, widest smile he could possibly muster. She adjustested his blonde hair, so it didn't hang in his eyes.

"I just have to put them in here" she gestured towards the oven, "for a while, but then we can eat them. Sound good?"

He nodded up at her.

"Wanna go watch some TV?" she took his hand and led him out of the room. "What do you like?"

"Uh," he frowned. "Cartoons?"

"Alrighty, let's go find something you like."


End file.
